


I Stay

by afewreelthoughts



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drinking, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afewreelthoughts/pseuds/afewreelthoughts
Summary: “You’re right.” Loras sighed, leaning back on his elbows. “You’ll become a fat, violent drunk before winter comes, and I’ll have to leave you for a handsome hedge knight whose cock is bigger than his brain.”





	I Stay

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: "Renly x Loras: things you said when you were drunk" for @dykehamlets on tumblr
> 
> I own nothing and make no money from this. Everything belongs to George R.R. Martin.

The feast the night the Hand arrived lasted far too long. Every time poor Ned Stark looked as though he might leave, King Robert called for more wine, and the sour-looking man stayed, watching his friend drink more and more. He didn’t try to match the king drink for drink, but the rest of the high table did. Loras watched them with curiosity. 

Baelish looked more and more like a snake as he drank, his spine turning liquid and his tongue flicking out to catch drops of wine he missed. Varys’ expression never changed from its constant polite disdain. Barristan Selmy seemed to be actually enjoying himself, filling the hall with baritone laughter, and Lord Stark looked out over the frolicking crowd with the sad eyes of a hound._ One Stannis leaves, another arrives_, Loras though. But not Stannis, not really. Robert loved this one.

Renly kept pace with Robert, or at least he tried to. Loras wasn’t counting precisely, and it occurred to him, by the time the desserts arrived, that Renly hadn’t been, either. His eyes looked unfocused, and he kept dropping strawberries. Something Baelish said made him throw his head back in laughter, and Dornish red spilled from the side of his cup. 

When it looked like Robert had actually turned away from Lord Stark, Renly’s hand moved across the table, a gesture Loras knew to be sliding the small locket with Margaery’s miniature towards him, but Robert was listening to someone else and looked annoyed that Renly was speaking to him. 

Renly’s mouth dipped down for a moment, and he pulled the locket back towards him, tucked it into the pouch at his waist. He pushed his chair back. That, it seemed, Robert noticed. 

“Giving up already? You’re not Stannis, are you?" 

"I’ll be back, try not to miss me,” Renly said, and slipped out of the hall, but not before complimenting one of the serving girls and stopping to laugh with two knights of little importance.

Loras waited an appropriate amount of time before leaving the great hall himself, following the path they took when they wanted to be alone, but couldn’t go to Renly’s rooms without being noticed. 

Loras wove through the hallways, lingered in the wrong places, doubled back to throw off anyone following him, and found Renly lazing against the wall. 

“Hello,” he said, walking towards him. 

Renly reached out and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling Loras towards him.

Loras’s heart jumped. With the Red Keep crawling with celebrating guests, anyone could walk by and see them. "What is it?”

Renly leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He ran his hand up Loras’s side before removing it. 

“No, not a good idea,” he said slowly, as though the words were difficult. 

“Everybody already knows you’re fucking me,” Loras whispered. 

“Then they don’t need a reminder.”

Loras moved away. He cleared his throat. "How are you feeling?“ 

"Like another glass of wine will make me sick,” Renly said. “Maybe I can work up to it though?" 

Loras grinned at him. "With more wine?" 

Renly looked so childish in that moment, eyes wide, lips almost pouting the way he got when he had too much to drink without being in the mood for it. 

"Go to bed,” Loras said. “I’ll even sleep in my own rooms, if you like.” He fingered the edge of Renly’s long velvet sleeve. “Give you the bed to yourself?”

“I should go back.” He pouted even more. “I said I’d go back." 

"I don’t think it matters that much,” Loras said, and he hoped he sounded gentle.

“I lost him, haven’t I?” Renly said. “We might still win him over to Margaery, though, and maybe then…”

"Him? You think you’ve lost Robert?”

“Yes?”

Loras snorted. “You never had him! I’ve never once seen him show you any affection. Tonight is no different.”

The expression Renly fixed him with would have sent a chill down a lesser man’s spine. 

Loras squared his shoulders, crossed his arms, and met his gaze. 

Renly walked away without another word, as though Loras would, and should, come running after him. Well that was too bad, wasn’t it? Loras hadn’t said anything wrong.

He waited, watching the torch flicker on the opposite wall, before he started on the path up to Renly’s rooms. He wasn’t in any mood to share his bed right now, but he had to at least check with Brella that he’d be well.

When Loras knocked on the door to Renly’s chambers, Brella answered and moved to the side with no more than a nod.

"Where is he?” Loras asked. 

“In his bedroom, Ser.”

“Thank you." 

Renly was on his bed, struggling to find the top edge of his bedclothes, rather smothered in them.

"Do you need any help?” Loras said. “Because I can help.”

“What are you going to say?” Renly kicked off one of his boots. “That you didn’t mean it?”

“Of course I meant it! I wouldn’t have said it otherwise.”

“Go away,” Renly said into his pillow. 

“Can I help you with your clothes?”

He surfaced from the sea of silk and wool. “I said to go away!" 

"Can I ask Brella to help you with your clothes?”

“No! I don’t want any help!” 

"I can’t leave you here on your own, you’re so drunk you probably won’t be able to find either the chamber pot or your own cock.”

"I can find my cock,” Renly said, and grabbed his own thigh.

Loras laughed.

Renly’s shoulders began to shake, and Loras feared for a second that it was from tears, before he fell forward, giggling helplessly. “Gods, Loras, help me!” 

Loras sat on the edge of the bed, and they both laughed until they were sore from it. He traced one finger along the green silk coverlet Renly had had made for them less than a year before. _Cause it’s your bed as much as it’s mine. _

When Loras looked at him, the same cloud had stolen over Renly’s face again. He knew he ought to say something, but he didn’t want to apologize. 

“Maybe Robert doesn’t care for you as much as he should because you’re a better man than he is, and he knows it?” Loras said, tilting his head to one side in a way he knew set his curls bouncing. 

“Everyone says we’re the same,” Renly said, staring at the ceiling.

"You’re nothing like him, and you never will be,” Loras said. 

"You don’t know that.”

“You’re right.” Loras sighed, leaning back on his elbows. “You’ll become a fat, violent drunk before winter comes, and I’ll have to leave you for a handsome hedge knight whose cock is bigger than his brain.”

Renly smiled and spread out across the lavish pillows. “Is my cock bigger than my brain?”

Loras looked away in a show of studied consideration and said nothing until Renly nudged his leg. 

“I’d say they’re about the same size.”

Renly pulled him close and kissed him. Loras kissed back, slow and lazy, but when Renly reached for the laces on his trousers, Loras stilled his hand. 

“You’re too drunk,” he said. “You need to sleep it off.”

Renly rolled his eyes._ “Fine.” _

Loras rolled to the other side of the bed, and Renly sat up, his eyes wide once again. “No! Don’t go!” 

Loras tucked a strand of dark hair behind Renly’s ear and took his hand. "I’m not going anywhere."


End file.
